


История единственного в мире

by AgnessaAgni, black_knight_team



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, вольное обращение с чувствами героев
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_knight_team/pseuds/black_knight_team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А мне цыганка нагадала, что я скоро помру. Я не поверил, ведь я только что поправился (вингфик, где всё по-настоящему).</p>
            </blockquote>





	История единственного в мире

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для «Большой Игры-3 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> К тексту прилагается аудиофайл  
>  **Текст читает:** Команда Черного коня  
>  **Ссылка на скачивание аудиофайла:** http://yadi.sk/d/y3eeVyYc4wL5Y

  
[](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=7cb1150ca835ad6cc44de61490980b77)   


Вот вам подлинная история самого несчастного и самого счастливого в мире человека. Я записал, ничего не приукрашивая и не добавляя от себя, как это принято у журналистов.

-1

Чудненько. Чудесненько.  
Кто бы еще объяснил, что со всем этим делать.  
Затем цыганка сплюнула и сказала:  
— Ну, раз ты такой особенный…

0

Ночью немилосердно чесалось под лопатками.  
К утру сделалась резь.

1

— Ты не болен? — спросил Джон за завтраком, сосредоточенно сведя морщинки у губ.  
Глянув на себя в зеркало, Шерлок не мог не признать за Джоном право на такие подозрения. Но ответил:  
— Тебе показалось.  
Лестрад предложил дело, скучное, на четверть пластыря. Семейная ссора с летальным исходом для мужа и пятью годами тюрьмы для жены.  
Рубашка больно натирала спину. Очень больно.  
В туалете горсть диклофенака размазал по лопаткам.  
Если это и помогло, то минут на двадцать.  
В кэбе держался.  
Миссис Хадсон — улыбнулся, когда она что-то сказала. Наверно, невпопад.  
Запершись в комнате, скинул пальто, рубашку. Между лопатками мучительно чесалось и драло, словно нарыв.  
Лёг на пол. Показалось, что так будет легче.

— 2

В деле был замешан табор, раскинувшийся привольно в районе Нортвуда. Цыганская молодежь развлекалась, пощипывая кошельки у зазевавшихся горожан, — это никого не удивляло, каждый кормится, как умеет.  
Но когда молодежь принялась за наркотики — и рьяно — возмутились местные дилеры. А цыгане торговали всякой невидалью: розовой пудрой с нежным кремовым ароматом и радужными фантазиями в комплекте, черной и тягучей, как патока, пастой для тяжелого, душного возбуждения и горячей разрядки, какими-то фиолетовыми горошинами…  
Резня получилась серьезная, поскольку многие участники уже успели опробовать горошины.  
Никто не знал, из-за чего всё началось, зато многие припоминали старуху со щербатым ртом и, черт побери, крыльями!  
— Торчки несчастные! — бормотал Андерсон.  
— Может, и не было никакой старухи, — задумчиво тянула Салли.  
Но в этот раз Шерлок был совершенно уверен: была. Пусть и без крыльев.  
И нашлась эта старуха! Видимо, уверившись в собственной безнаказанности, она явилась на место побоища под вечер третьего дня.  
— Преступников всегда тянет на места преступлений, — хмуро пояснил Шерлок. — Классика.  
Цыганка ему не нравилась. Он разглядывал её иссечённое временем лицо, её руки с длинными грязными ногтями, и на душе ему делалось тревожней с каждой минутой, хотя поводов к тому не было совершенно.  
— Так зачем вы всё это устроили? — терпеливо выспрашивал Лестрад, когда Шерлок продолжал разглядывать старуху.  
— Что, голубь, устроила? — ласково щерилась цыганка, изображая непонимание.  
— Бойню эту, — устало объяснял Лестрад.  
Но старуха продолжала щериться. Тогда Шерлок сообщил:  
— Вы в таборе важная шишка. Это через вас организовываются поставки новых наркотиков. И вы, кажется, занимаетесь чем-то вроде подготовки новых кадров… И это был результат борьбы за власть, так? Кстати, один из убитых — ваш сын. Каково это — спланировать убийство собственного ребенка?  
И вот тут цыганка зашипела.

2.

Джон пришёл раньше положенного и забарабанил в дверь.  
— Шерлок, что случилось? Шерлок, ты там живой?! Открой дверь!  
Обуяла паника, но бездеятельная. Боль накатывала парализующими волнами.  
— Открой, или я выломаю дверь к чертовой матери!  
Ломай, хотел было сказать Шерлок, но поднялся. Пол пошатывался.  
По шаткому полу добрался до двери и повернул ручку.  
— Господи, Шерлок! Ты ранен?!  
— Н-нет. Джон, у меня…  
Через какое-то время и в просветлении Шерлок осознал, что лежит на кровати, на животе, и холодный густой гель размеренно размазывают по его лопаткам. За гелем подступает онемение. Темно.  
— Я не знаю, во что ты на этот раз влез, Шерлок, — бубнит темнота задернутых штор голосом Джона. — Я даже представить себе не могу, чтобы с человеком было такое. И если это был какой-то эксперимент, то я не знаю таких экспериментов.  
— Что… ты делаешь?  
— Мажу тебя лидокаиновой мазью. Ты знаешь, что с тобой происходит?  
— Не вызывай скорую.  
— Да, насчёт скорой я догадался. Так ты знаешь, что у тебя со спиной?  
— Нет. Что?  
Джон то ли хохотнул, то ли всхлипнул.  
— У тебя жар, сильное воспаление в области лопаток, начинался бред. А вообще, у тебя режутся крылья.  
— Что? — слабо переспросил Шерлок, падая с какой-то высоты.  
— Как у младенца зубы. Я думаю, скоро прой-дёт-дёт-дёт… Как только-только-лько…

К утру, когда завесу прорвало, Шерлоку показалось, что он Икар, сброшенный с небес. Только у Икара крылья были искусственные (полный бред), а у Шерлока — настоящие, живые, и они разламывались от боли. Сейчас они доставали до пояса новорожденными маховыми перьями.  
— У подростков часто болят ноги. Слишком быстрый рост конечностей вызывает весьма неприятные ощущения. Я не могу дать тебе еще одну таблетку. Будет передозировка, понимаешь?  
— Мне нужно в душ.  
Идея с душем оказалась хороша. Горячая вода делала существование терпимее.  
А после Джон придумал растирать мокрые перья полотенцем.

3.

К середине дня, когда явился Майкрофт, крылья уже достигали колен.  
Шерлок лежал, обессиленный, а крылья давили.  
— Джон, — говорил он, — для того, чтобы человек мог подняться в воздух, крылья должны быть... минимум в рост человека... Я не выдержу.  
Джон испуганно перебирал перья и гладил по спине.  
Майкрофт вошёл в комнату, заслоняя собой мир, и сказал:  
— О, Боже!  
Он сказал так впервые в жизни, наверно.  
— Я не могу думать. Совсем не могу думать, — простонал в ответ Шерлок.

4.

Если Майкрофт и полагал, что все эти доктора помогут, он ошибся. Идиоты. Они все идиоты. Они брали на анализ кровь, а крылья мяли и терзали, предложили рентген, томографию и что-то еще.  
Шерлок сносил всё покорно.  
— Это у тебя шок, — говорил Джон. Добавлял: — У меня тоже.  
Майкрофт ничего не говорил, но шок был и у него.  
Зато крылья прекратили расти. Шерлок поднялся с кровати с трудом. Они волочились по полу.  
Темной ночью, завернув в одеяло, Шерлока привезли в холод пустой, стерильной комнаты, пронизанной голубым люминесцентным светом, и посадили на высокий операционный стол. Сиделось ему с трудом. Хорошо, Джон стоял рядом (верный храбрый солдат). Все остальные стояли где-то невообразимо далеко и переговаривались шепотом.  
К утру, когда не хотелось ничего (только упасть и спать, а потом проснуться и увидеть, что — приснилось), один из  
докторов (неопрятная бородка, грязноватое обручальное кольцо, дипломы, конечно, держит на видном месте, в рамочках) отделился от сбившегося в кучу белохалатного стада, сообщил:  
— Поразительно и невероятно.  
Это была поразительно и невероятно ценная информация.  
Потом он помялся и сообщил:  
— Можно бы... ампутировать. Но под вашу ответственность. Никогда прежде с таким не сталкивались. В благополучном исходе операции... уверенными быть нельзя. Кровеносная система... мистера Холмса... подверглась перестройке, и сердце... Так что — под вашу ответственность.  
Шерлок хотел было кивнуть: режьте. Но Джон насупился:  
— Нет. Если это опасно, то — нет. А я знаю — это опасно.  
— Я не позволю рисковать жизнью своего брата, — веско подтвердил Майкрофт.  
Шерлок хотел закричать: нет! Всё равно режьте!  
Шерлок хотел взмолиться: дайте мне проснуться!  
Шерлок хотел шептать: Господи, пусть это действительно окажется сном.

5.

Так Шерлок Холмс сделался уродом, готовым экспонатом для цирка или музея, но всей глубины постигшего осознать не сумел.

6.

Под утро, в том же одеяле, Шерлока возвратили на Бейкер, пообещав оставить в покое на некоторое время.  
— Я не хочу быть подопытным кроликом. Пусть их срежут к чертовой матери. Пусть их срежут, — повторял Шерлок Джону, Майкрофту, кому-то еще, пока гуляющий по венам кажется-димедрол-или-какая-то-другая-дрянь не заставил его погрузиться в черноту.  
Зато к вечеру детектив проснулся в кристальном осознании и ужасе.  
— Джон! — закричал он. — Джон!  
Джон подскочил из кресла и заозирался по сторонам.  
— Джон. Этого ведь не может быть? Это ведь бред?  
Но нет, Джон смотрел и молчал. Тогда Шерлок окончательно поверил: не тяжести в плечах, не продолжающейся занудной боли, а глазам Джона. У Джона глаза потому что стали, как у побитой собаки.  
— И это нельзя отрезать? — спросил Шерлок снова.  
— Опасно. Не выдержит сердце. Понимаешь?  
— А так не выдержу я, — прошептал детектив.  
— Ничего. Попробуем. Потихоньку. Выжить. Да?  
И Шерлок стал выживать. Потихоньку.

7.

Через день в дверь позвонили и с порога спросили, здесь ли живет крылатый человек.  
Джон дверь захлопнул.  
Вскоре приехал озабоченный и всё так же перепуганный Майкрофт и сообщил, что со дня на день соберется нормальный консилиум и тогда станет ясно, что же делать дальше.  
— Насчёт цыганки... — тут старший брат пожевал губу. — Она исчезла. Из камеры. Несмотря на все принятые меры.  
К этому времени Шерлок уже рассмотрел свои новые конечности во всех подробностях и пришёл к выводу, что более всего они напоминают голубиные — сизые, слегка переливчатые, а по кромке — темная траурная каемка.  
— Твои люди — идиоты, — сообщил детектив, но без былого азарта. — Мне нужно осмотреть место.  
И замер, крепко зажмурившись.  
Руки Джона успокаивающе перебирали перья. Зато крылья больше не болели.  
— Впрочем, я обойдусь фотографиями, — почти беззвучно добавил детектив.

8.

Приговор был оглушителен, хотя и ожидаем.  
— Под вашу ответственность, — сказало одно из «светил» созванного (и щедро оплаченного) Майкрофтом консилиума. — Я бы не советовал оперировать. Вы знаете... Изменения ведь продолжаются. И никто из нас не рискнет предсказать, чем всё закончится. Это феноменально.  
Изменения действительно шли — Шерлок истончался (сперва списывая на отсутствие аппетита) и становился больше похож...  
— На ворона. Или на грача, — склонив голову, сообщил Майкрофт.  
— Иди к черту.  
Наконец, стало чуть легче. Шерлок приспособился — день на шестой. Оказалось, их можно поджимать и укладывать довольно компактно.  
На восьмой день Джон развернул простынь «Guardian» и уставился на фотографию: размытые очертания крылатого человека в окне. И, большими буквами: «Знаменитый сыщик обзавелся крыльями? Дождемся ли мы Вознесения?»  
Джон хотел спрятать газету, но Шерлок успел уже прочитать заголовок.  
Уотсон кипел яростью и паникой.  
Шерлок взял из его бессильных рук листы, прочел статью от первого до последнего слова и вдруг, сам себе не веря, сказал:  
— Это, по крайней мере, интересно. Нет, правда, Джон, это интересно. Такого со мной точно никогда еще не случалось.

9.

Но всё было бравадой, это Шерлок понял, едва переступил порог.  
— Мистер Холмс, это очередной эксперимент?!  
— Шерлок, скажите, это генная инженерия или механика?  
— Мистер Холмс, как вы прокомментируете?..  
— Мистер Холмс, это для съемок фильма? Рекламы? Это такой ход для привлечения...  
— Что символизируют эти крылья? Какая смысловая нагрузка...  
Шерлок глядел в искаженные жадные лица. Джон пытался их, эти лица, заслонить, но в Джоне для этого всегда было слишком мало роста. Джон тянул, схватив за руку, к черной машине, а Шерлок с ужасом раздумывал над тем, как он поместится в ней с этими штуками за плечами, если этим штукам вдруг взбредет в голову распахнуться. Он сцепил зубы.  
— Ты всё еще хочешь ехать в Ярд? — прокричал Джон.  
Шерлок уже не знал.  
Он не глядел в лица, он глядел в асфальт. Не помогло. Вдруг увидел мальчика лет шести, невесть как пробившегося через толпу. Мальчик подобрался близко, дернул за крыло и просил:  
— Дяденька, а вы летать умеете?  
Детектив отшатнулся, оставив в детской ладони свои перья. Сильная джонова рука потянула и втащила в автомобиль.  
— Ну? Так едем? — повторил Джон. — Или возвращаемся?  
Но возвратиться было немыслимо. Людское месиво за пределами автомобиля кипело.

10.

— Если это какая-то дурацкая шутка, — грозно начал Лестрад с порога. — Если сегодня День дурака или что-то вроде, я попросил бы...  
— У меня крылья. Отросли. После общения с той старухой, — раздельно проговорил Шерлок инспектору в бледнеющее лицо. — Поэтому мне нужны все материалы дела, чтобы понять, что происходит. И как от этого избавиться.  
Крылья подрагивали в такт словам.  
— О, псих у нас теперь еще и супермэн, — с неприязнью и зыбким недоверием сказала Доннован.  
У каждого встречного (а встречных высыпало из кабинетов много) при виде Шерлока делалось такое лицо, будто он яростно желает протереть глаза.  
— У людей не бывает крыльев, — заметил Андерсон вполголоса.  
Шерлок ничего не ответил, а Джон сжал и разжал кулаки. Времени было мало — после полудня была назначена встреча с профессором Блэкхорсом, следом — с доктором Мэйсоном, а после еще одна томография.  
Беснующиеся журналисты преследовали. Так было в тот день, в следующий и еще через день. И еще.  
— Когда-нибудь это закончится, — повторял каждый вечер Джон.  
Но Шерлок знал: нет, не закончится. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не придумает, как отрезать эти штуки.

11.

Псу под хвост такая жизнь.  
Прятаться в доме, сидя за задернутыми шторами. Никакой работы. Форум пестрит требованиями выложить фотографии единственного в мире крылатого консультирующего детектива. Редкие мольбы о помощи тонут в общем слаженном вопле фанатичного любопытства.  
— Что я без моей работы? Как я должен теперь жить?! — почти кричал Шерлок. Джону, Майкрофту, миссис Хадсон.  
Лестрад бросал ему какие-то отгрызки дел — жалкие подачки, кости голодному псу. Этого было мало.  
Нельзя было сесть в кресло. Они мешали.  
Нельзя было толком принять душ. Они невообразимо набухали водой. Их нужно было сушить долго и упорно, сперва растирая полотенцем, после стоя у камина. Нельзя было просто выскочить за дверь и помчаться на очередное место преступления.  
Единственное, чем они не мешали заниматься, была скрипка. Шерлоку казалось, он понимает теперь музыку лучше. Тоньше, нежнее, острее.  
Скрипка, подачки от Лестрада, ненависть к крыльям и маниакальные, мучительные раздумья над делом исчезнувшей старухи.  
Никто не берется ампутировать крылья.  
— Ваше сердце, мистер Холмс, теперь работает иначе. А еще есть опасность повредить вам позвоночник и оставить вас парализованным на всю жизнь.  
Паралича Шерлок боялся еще хлеще, чем грядущей долгой-долгой жизни с крыльями.  
Табор испарился в воздухе. Наверно, это случилось так: была ночь и они попросту исчезли. Ничего особенного. У него самого отросли за спиной эти…

12.

— Урод! Эй, крылатый урод! Перышко-то подари!  
— А яйца ты откладываешь? А гнездо ты уже свил?  
— Такую бы птичку, да на сковородку!  
Свист, улюлюканье. Шерлок бежит, отчаянно запинаясь и почти падая, по переулку между домами, которых просто не может существовать — с какими-то изгибающимися, извивающимися стенами мышиного цвета, без окон. Без неба над головой. Только бесконечный переулок, только улюлюкающие толпы за спиной.  
Крылья путаются в ногах, цепляются за всё, мешают, тяжелеют…  
Тупик. В тупике старуха. Ухмыляется во весь щербатый рот. Прибежал, голубь.  
Исчезает.  
Дергают за крылья.  
Боль.  
— Шерлок! — голосом Джона. — Прекрати! Проснись, Шерлок!  
Со звоном разлетелся на части микроскоп. С тем же звоном полетел в стену штатив с пробиркой. Запаниковав, попытался вскочить.  
Но крылья бесновались. Шерлока трясло.  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста, успокойся, — тихо повторял Джон. — Это был кошмар. Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо…  
Наконец, отпустило. Запоздало Шерлок удивился: крылья ведь занимают всю комнату.  
— Нужно переехать, — пересохшим голосом сообщил Шерлок. — Мне нужно переехать, я здесь не помещаюсь.  
Хрустя стеклом, Джон робко приблизился.  
— У тебя на крыле кровь.  
Это была ночь, когда двадцать первое «светило» расписалось в своем бессилии.  
— Кровь? — удивился Шерлок. — Кровь… Я в душ.  
— Дай поглядеть…  
Шерлок взял на кухне большой мясницкий нож. В душевой он примерился к левому крылу, и долго стоял, решаясь. В зеркале отражался какой-то незнакомый… какое-то незнакомое существо. Тонкокостное, с заострившимися чертами, с этими нелепыми крыльями, оно вызывало подсознательную тревогу и отвращение.  
В дверь душевой застучали.  
— Шерлок, с тобой всё в порядке? Имей совесть! Дай поглядеть крыло, и я лягу спать! Мне вставать на работу через четыре часа.  
Потом:  
— Ты там живой? Черт бы тебя побрал, открой дверь.  
А еще позже Джон открыл дверь сам. Плечом.  
И, наконец, намного позже они вдвоем сидели на кафельном полу и не плакали, и не ругались. Джон забрал нож и куда-то сунул. Перебирал перья, молчал.  
Прорвало:  
— Псих. Я не знаю, как и что будет дальше, но это не выход. Нужно жить. И ты бы видел. Ты такой… единственный в мире. Чёрт побери, это же крылья! Почему бы тебе не попробовать летать?!  
— Зачем? Летать бессмысленно.  
— Потому что так больше никто не умеет. И не будет уметь.

13.

И летать тоже не получалось. Крылья не слушались.  
— К чёрту, — в сердцах бросал Шерлок. Он выучился грязно ругаться, поэтому добавлял что-нибудь из нового репертуара. — К чёрту летать!  
— Мне кажется, тут просто мало места, — задумчиво предполагал Джон. — Может, нужно уехать куда-то за город?  
Крылья дергались, как руки эпилептика, топорщились, но не летели.  
— Старуха словно сквозь землю провалилась, - как-то сообщил Майкрофт.  
— Британское правительство пришло к таким оригинальным выводам?  
В конце концов Шерлок привык к своим крылатым фотографиям в сети. Журналисты привыкли тоже, сенсация затрепалась, и только изредка какая-нибудь третьесортная газетенка направляла своего идиота-журналиста взять у крылатого детектива интервью.  
Понемногу появилась и работа. В основном кабинетная, на один-два пластыря, но всё же работа. Раз в три дня, словно на каторгу, Шерлок выезжал на полигон правительственной лаборатории и там заученно махал крыльями под чутким контролем «инструкторов» и «специалистов». Он рассказывал людям истории их жизней, спрашивал, легко ли учить тому, чего сам не умеешь — текучесть кадров была колоссальная. Наконец, он остался на полигоне один.  
— Как успехи сегодня? — спрашивал Джон вечерами, помогая стирать с перьев глину и грязь, большой щеткой вычесывая под горячими струями мелкие веточки, вечно застревающие между перьев.  
— Почему тебе так нравится со мной возиться? — раздраженно выспрашивал Шерлок, но помощь принимал: самостоятельно содержать крылья в порядке он был бессилен.  
— Они красивые. Они такие… И ты тоже…  
До чего-то важного не доставало одного шага.  
— Я даже летать не умею.

14.

А двенадцатого октября две тысячи одиннадцатого года в толпе зевак у Тейт Модерн Шерлок разглядел старуху. Вообще-то они с Джоном собирались ехать домой, и Уотсон с соседнего сидения выражал недовольство чем-то, с его точки зрения недопустимым...  
Шерлок выскочил из автомобиля и побежал, расталкивая толпу локтями и крыльями (хоть на что-то они сгодились), и добрался уже до Парк-стрит, когда наконец выцепил взглядом старуху, за какой-то нуждой взбегающую по пожарной лестнице кирпичного здания, а через мгновение — уже стоящую на его крыше.  
— Ты куда мчишь?! Эй! Стой! Шерлок, стой!  
Но Шерлок бежал. Тяжело дыша, отчаянно страдая от тяжести крыльев, он взбирался по лестнице к призывно улыбающейся старухе (точь-в-точь как во сне).  
И, как во сне, обнаружил, что старухи уже нет.  
И, сверху же стоя, на крыше, у всех на виду, расставив крылья (наверно, снизу снимают на камеры и скоро выставят ролики на «Ютубе», под веселую музыку), увидел, что вот он внизу, Джон. А за спиной у Джона мужчина.  
С ножом.  
Примеривается.  
Шерлок сделал шаг. С крыши.

**Эпилог  
**  
Я быстро записываю в блокнот.  
— И что, вот так он и научился летать?  
— Так и научился, — кивает, легко улыбается доктор Джон Уотсон. — Вы не представляете, какого страху я натерпелся. Я же твердо знал: Шерлок летать не умеет. А тут…  
— А что же старуха? Он её поймал?  
— Старуха? Нет. Он про нее забыл. И больше никогда не вспоминал. И я стараюсь не вспоминать. Есть загадки, которые лучше не пытаться разгадать. Я ей даже благодарен в некотором роде. Он сейчас, этот год, счастлив.  
— А вы?  
— Я? — еще легче улыбается. — Ну и я, разумеется.  
Я не решаюсь писать дальше, карандашом вырисовываю на полях зигзаги.  
— Простите, я должен спросить… Иначе мне просто не оплатят статью. В каких вы с ним отношениях?  
Он не злится и не пробует выставить меня за порог. Терпеливо сообщает:  
— Я же вам уже ответил. Мы с ним счастливы. Знаете, он летает ранним утром. Если вы возвратитесь в Лондон не вечерним, а утренним поездом, то совершенно точно сумеете сделать фотографии, за которые вам заплатят.  
Я киваю, не очень хорошо понимая.  
— Еще у него есть скрипка и работа. Работы в последнее время много. Знаете, мы с ним даже пару раз выезжали в Чичестер. Делали там сенсацию. Но тамошние полицейские, конечно, твердолобы…  
— А как же люди? Местные жители?  
— Привыкли. Он ведь каждое утро летает. А уж когда все друг друга знают... Хотя… Ну, да он всегда считал людей идиотами. В некоторые моменты он, конечно, ощущает себя…  
— Не таким, как все? — мягко заканчиваю я.  
— Уродом. Я ощущаю себя уродом, — сообщают из-за спины. — Джон, что у нас делает этот журналист?  
— Пьёт чай, Шерлок. Разве ты не видишь?  
Я оборачиваюсь. На единственном в мире консультирующем крылатом детективе зеленая футболка со смайлом. Смайл улыбается, а детектив — нет.  
Я жду. Сейчас меня будут выгонять. Возможно даже, спускать с лестницы.  
— Расслабьтесь, — говорит он без улыбки. — У меня не хватило бы никаких кулаков на вашу братию. Хотите фотографировать — фотографируйте. Я понимаю, вам срочно нужны деньги. Ваша девушка спит и видит, как вы венчаетесь. А что до уродов... Одаренность, знаете ли, это такое уродство. Тоже. У меня их, получается, комплект.  
Садится на ковер у ног доктора Джона Уотсона. Тот запускает пальца в перья совершенно привычным жестом.  
Этого я фотографировать не стану.  
Даже если бы фото стоило шикарного круиза с Джесс на двоих.


End file.
